


Breakfast

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Gay, Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Out of Character, Romance, Soft Kylux, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Like most grown children, Ben Solo (also known as Kylo Ren) doesn't visit his mother as often as she'd like him to. And when he does, it's usually, 'coincidentally', just in time for a meal."I know family comes first, but shouldn't that mean after breakfast?"--Jeff Lindsay





	Breakfast

Leia walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, to answer the insistent doorbell chimes. She stopped and looked in the small mirror by the doorway, smoothing back a loose strand of hair, before pulling it open.

A tall, handsome man stood there. He had wavy black hair, dark eyes, and the lopsided, roguish smile that he had inherited from his father.

"Mom!", he exclaimed,coming through the door and lifting the diminutive woman off of her feet in a hug, "See? I told you I would come visit soon, and here I am!"

Leia rolled her eyes as her son set her down. "How convenient, you come right at breakfast."

Ren shrugged. "IS it breakfast time?," he asked innocently. "I hadn't noticed."

He turned around and gestured to the man standing behind him. 

"I hope you don't mind I brought Hux along."

Pale, slim, and quiet. Almost as tall as his counterpart. Piercing blue eyes and a shock of neatly-combed red hair. 

And a deep, almost overwhelming love for her son.

Leia knew, almost from the moment Ben had introduced his fellow Commander to her months ago, that these two were together. Although she wasn't a practicing   
Force-user like her son and her brother, she DID have an undeniable presence in it. She had uncanny reflexes, powerful intuitions, and a sharp mind. And whenever Ben and this man were around each other, the feelings they both gave off were intense, and powerful.

Even without the Force, thought, she would have known it. It was blatantly obvious; the way they looked at, touched, and especially fought with each other, gave them away.

Whatever the case, Leia was just relieved that Ben had found someone who made him happy. She had always worried, a little bit, about him. He was always so angry, even as a child; so solitary and serious and brooding, that she thought he'd never find another person who could put up with him the way she and his father did.

His dabbling in the dark side of the Force, and leaving the Resistance to work for the man who called himself Supreme Leader Snoke, didn't help matters any.

There was a long period of time when they didn't speak to each other at all, each refusing to see things from the others viewpoint.

Surprisingly, it was Han, HAN of all people, who was able to patch up the bridge between mother and son. His persuasive arguments on how family needed to stick together no matter what really struck a cord with both of them, especially considering its source.

Now Ben (or Kylo Ren, as he had ridiculously renamed himself; not that Leia ever acknowledged the change) would visit a few times a month, sometimes staying for the entire day, other times simply for a meal.

As seemed to be the case today.

"Hux", she said, giving him a warm hug, "Glad to see you again, hun."

She turned and went into the kitchen, waving the two along with her.

"Sit down," she said, as she brought a huge plate of eggs over from where they had been keeping warm on the stove, along with a mountain of bacon. A pitcher of juice already sat on the table, and a thing of milk. A small basket of muffins sat under a cloth to the side. "Help yourselves; but save some room, I'm making pancakes, too."

Ben looked at her suspiciously.

"Where's dad?"

"He's out back, tinkering with the Falcon. He's got some merchandise to haul today, and he's trying to get it working before he leaves."

"All this food--for just you and dad?"

Leia smiled. "I MIGHT have had a dream last night that you were coming today, and I MIGHT have wanted to be prepared, in case you did. Now stop questioning me, and eat."

She turned back to the stove and began frying up pancakes, resisting the urge to make them into cute little shapes like she used to when Ben was a child. Or as cute as he allowed them to be, anyway. She liked to make Ewoks. He always wanted Death Stars.

Behind her, the two men ate ravenously, and Leia had time to wonder, and not for the first time, what kind of food they gave them in The First Order. Ben especially always seemed so hungry when he came over.

In between bites, Ben and Hux talked quietly about the latest planet they had acquired. When their soft talk turned to loud arguments on what they should do with said planet, Leia intervened.

"Boys," Leia said, in as gentle a voice as she could manage, "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: no politics at the table."

"But mom--"

"No buts, Ben. You know my rules for this family are iron-clad."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'M not a part of your family. Can I just talk, then, and Kylo can listen?"

"Ben. And yes, you are. Or you may as well be. You're, um, 'involved' with each other, aren't you?"

Both men turned bright red, and Hux started to cough nervously. 

"W-what so you mean, mom?"

Leia rolled her eyes, turning back to the stove. She added two pancakes to the small plate she was keeping on the back-burner. Experience had taught her that if she didn't make up a plate for herself beforehand, by the time she turned around from the stove all the food would be gone.

"I'm not sure what you kids call it today. When Han and I first got together, it was called something else. But today, who knows?"

"And--and that doesn't bother you?", Hux asked, nervously.

Leia sighed and brought the high stack of pancakes over to the table. 

"In a way, yes. Because now I have two people to worry about turning away from the dark side, rather than just my son. As if I didn't have enough on my plate."

"You'd actually care that much, about ME?", Hux asked her, genuinely touched.

"Of course. You may be awful, in a lot of ways; but still and all you're a nice young man. Smart. A good counterpart to my son."

"Thanks, Mrs. Solo. If you're ever on a planet in the First Order's intended target range, I'll be sure to give you an adequate warning beforehand. Just you, though; the rest of your little group is on its own."

Leia smiled. "As sad as that is, that makes me happy. Thank you."

Han came in the back door at that moment, his eyes immediately drawn to the table. 

"Holy astral fields; there's two of them!", he exclaimed in mock-horror. "I guess I'm just going to starve today."

Which he had good reason to believe. Already the stack of pancakes was more than half-gone, as was the platter of scrambled eggs, and the plate of bacon. A few muffins remained in the little basket, two of which Ben was busily cramming into his mouth.

"Too bad, father," he said from around a mouthful of crumbs. "'He who is late, doesn't get a plate.' Isn't that what you've always taught me?"

Han rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. 

Leia came and stood by him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have more things cooking for you; it'll just be a few minutes."

"A few minutes, huh? I can think of a lot of things we can do in a few minutes," Han purred to his wife, pulling her down by the hand into his lap.

"I don't know," Leia teased him, putting her arms around his shoulders, "It'd be a shame to waste all this good food."

Han started to kiss the back of her neck, making his wife giggle. "There's something else I'd rather eat. Something sweet."

Ben made loud gagging noises, and Hux had started to laugh. 

"Dear Maker; is it too much to ask for you to not to be disgusting until AFTER I leave?"

Leia kissed Han again and went back to the stove, bringing him more eggs and pancakes. "Be appreciative, Ben," she said as she turned back around. "If it weren't for us being 'disgusting', you wouldn't be here."

"I still think of that day, you know," Han said wickedly. "The day of Ben. We weren't just disgusting that day, we were downright filthy."

"Animalistic, really," Leia joined in, at last bringing her own plate to the table.

She and Han ate, and continued to trade innuendoes back and forth, until at last Ben pushed back his chair and stood up. 

"That sounds like more than a cue for us to take our leave," he said, grabbing Hux by the arm and pulling him to his feet. 

"Me too," Han said, quickly snarfing down the last of his food and standing, kissing his wife's cheek before rushing to the back door. "I've got a big haul to make to Corellia today," he called over his shoulder.

Ben walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, mom. I'll come visit again in a few days, alright?"

"Okay, Ben," Leia said, hugging him. "Be careful. Try not to blow anything up. Or GET blown up," she added with a smile.

"I'll try. No promises, though."

"A wonderful meal, Mrs. Solo. Thank you. Before we leave, though; do you need help with the dishes?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. You guys go ahead."

He nodded, and headed into the living room with Ben.

"Why do you always do that, you asshole?", Leia heard her son saying to Hux by the front door, as they put on their coats.

"Do what?"

"Offer to help with the dishes! You keep doing that and she's going to expect me to start offering to help!"

"As you should," Hux replied with a sneer. "It's not my fault you're too crass to have good manners."

Ben raised an eyebrow as they headed out the door.

"Crass? You want to talk about crass? What about the time you--"

Their voices faded out as they got further away.

Leia went to the window and watched them as they walked towards Hux's ship. They appeared to still be fighting with each other--

\--but now they were holding hands.

As she watched, Hux leaned up and kissed her son on the lips, stopping whatever argument he was giving mid-sentence. Then they both smiled as they boarded the ship and took off into the sky.

Leia jumped as a pair of hands went around her waist, squeezing her.

She turned around and faced Han.

"I thought you left already?"

"I was going to, but then I forgot something."

"Oh? What'd you forget?"

"Dessert," he said, leaning in to passionately kiss her.

When he pulled away she said, smiling, "You don't get dessert with breakfast, you nerf-herder."

He grinned, and gave her the puppy dog stare that had been making her go weak in the knees for over 20 years.

"You can make an exception just this once, can't you, Princess?"

"For you: anything," she replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, their lips finding each other's once more.


End file.
